TRISTES RECUERDOS
by Yuki-ona
Summary: HOLA de soy Yuki-ona . Una mujer llega al dojo,siendo la unica familiar viva de Kaoru, querra llevarsela con ella lejos de su amodo pelirrojo y de su dojo, esta vez ella es que debe pelear contra sus sentimientos y su pasado,¡decidira entre el amor a su


FANFICTION.

RURONI KENSHIN.

Una figura recorre las calles de Tokio en el silencio de la noche pasando desapercibida entre las obscuras calles, con una mirada perdida en la infinidad, vacía, sin vida ... esta en busca de la verdad,¡de su verdad!.

Mientras un cuerpo se mueve incesantemente entre las sábanas atormentado por recuerdos revolcándose constantemente, por sueños de tiempos pasados, pero ....¿esos en realidad son sueños?, o son verdaderas imágenes del pasado.

La imagen de un mujer muy joven se forma en su mente, parada a un lado de un viejo árbol de cerezo; la imagen es en verdad muy obscura, reconoce perfectamente a la figura frente a su persona , la conoce muy bien y aún recuerda el cariño que siente al verla.

Otra imagen se forma, en esta ocasión tres niñas paradas enfrente a un pequeño canal de aguas claras , bañadas con los hermosos pétalos rosas que caen en forma de lluvia al suelo; dos de ellas eran muy pequeñas y una que parecía ser mayor, aproximadamente unos diez años, parada atrás de ellas y observando las luciérnagas que bailaban en el aire dando piruetas alrededor de sus cuerpecitos, la niña mas grande tomó delicadamente entre sus manos una de las luciérnagas y acercándola lentamente hacia las pequeñas dejándolas ver un poco, para después soltarla y dejarla ir subiendo al cielo hasta desaparecer en la obscuridad de la noche o pasar por una estrella mas de la hermosa noche que se reflejaba en el cielo.

Kaoru despertó sobresaltada por aquellas imágenes que aparentaban ser sueños, o pesadillas.

-una vez más estas en mis sueños- pronunció quedamente, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación diciéndoselo al aire. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, y recorriendo los pasillos perdida en sus pensamientos llegó a la parte trasera del dojo y miró fijamente la luna con la expresión en su rostro de que había perdido algo en ella.

-Hibari- pronunció nuevamente para que el aire la oyese, para bajar la mirada y observar el suelo con tristeza.

-¿Kaoru que haces aquí afuera a estas horas?- se oyó de atrás de ella la voz conocida de un hombre. Se volvió lentamente y sonriéndole de la forma en que solo lo sabía hacer para él.

-no podía dormir, así que solo quería tomar un poco de aire, ¿pero tú que haces levantado?- preguntó.

- oí pasos así que decidí salir a ver , y la encontré deambulando entre la casa-le dijo con su expresión amable tan característica del pelirrojo, después se tornó un poco serio.

-¿hay algo que te preocupe Kaoru?-

-No me pasa nada Kenshin.-

-solo que quería ver la luna.-dijo ella.

A lo que Kenshin solo le sonrió.

-será mejor que entres a la casa y trates de descansar Kaoru.-

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Kenshin- dijo ella dándole un sincera sonrisa la cual el contestó de la misma manera, después de eso solo miró una última vez la luna, y partió rumbo a la casa a un lado del pelirrojo.

Al amanecer, se notaba la actividad en el dojo, y cada quien se ocupaba de las tareas asignadas.

Esa mañana Kaoru practicaba con su aprendiz, y entre choques con la espada y movimientos rápidos, llevaban a cabo un pequeño combate de práctica , mas sin embargo ella no estaba concentrada al cien por ciento, mas bien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando en un movimiento rápido el niño golpeó accidentalmente la mano de la muchacha quien apenas y reaccionó ante el dolor.

-¡Ey!, fea que estas haciendo pon atención –gritó el niño, al ver que había lastimado a su maestra.

-la práctica acabó por hoy Yahiko, ve a hacer tus tareas- le dijo Kaoru muy seria a un sorprendido Yahiko, para después abandonar el lugar.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿cómo que se acabó la práctica?!¡OYE FEA NO ME IGNORES!-mas sin embargo los reclamos del niño pasaron desapercibidos ante Kaoru quien siguió caminando. Kenshin solo miro extrañado por la actitud de la kendoka , jamás abandonaba un practica así.

Al atardecer todos se reunieron para comer, y por petición de Sanosuke y Yahiko, le tocó a Megumi hacer la comida de aquel día. Ya todos reunidos en la mesa Megumi emprendió su clásica táctica de acercarse a Ken y coquetearle y hacer enojar a Kaoru .

-Ken, permíteme servirte un poco más de sake –dijo acercándose a él .

-gracias señorita Megumi-dijo Kenshin con una gota corriendo por en la cabeza, sintiéndose nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tomar Kaoru .

Mas sin embargo, el plan de Megumi hubiese funcionado muy bien si no hubiera sido frustrado por la indiferencia de Kaoru , ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor , solo se dedicaba a ver atentamente su té, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar .

Esto llamó la atención de todos en la habitación, incluso de Yahiko y Sano que desde hace rato peleaban por un trozo de pescado ,la miraron extrañados ante la actitud de la muchacha, había estado muy callada toda la mañana .

En la mente de Kaoru se forma nuevamente la imagen de aquella mujer, era como si ella estuviera ahí en frete suyo, la veía claramente, pero esta vez no solo fue silencio lo que vino de la figura frente a ella.

-Kaoru-se le vio mover los labios y pronunciar su nombre, como si fuera un eco , un sonido que parecía lastimar los oídos de Kaoru.

-¿oye Jo chan te sientes bien?- preguntó Sanosuke, sacándola de su extraño encuentro.

Ella solo volteó despistadamente aún confundida.

-no tengo hambre, con permiso- dijo mientras salía de la habitación, llevándose con ella las extrañadas miradas de los presentes.

Kenshin solo pudo mirarla, en verdad le preocupaba verla así, se dedicó a seguirla con la mirada preguntándose la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

-¿pero qué le pasará a esa niña?- preguntó Megumi con gesto de fastidio lo mas probable por su plan fallido.

-que lástima mujer zorra, no te salió la jugada-le dijo Sano con actitud burlona junto a las risas de Yahiko que no pudo mas y estalló.

-¡COMO ME DIJISTE!- esta vez sí se había enfadado; la discusión siguió , mientras Kenshin salió de la habitación para seguir a la muchacha.

Kaoru pensaba el pelirrojo al seguirla por la casa . La vio entrar en la vieja bodega donde lo había encerrado la primera vez que estuvo en el dojo.

Ella empezó a mover grandes cajas y varias cosas, hasta encontrar un baúl viejo y empolvado, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó algunas cosas de el, tomó un bulto envuelto en tela, y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, dejando ver un hermosa muñeca muy vieja, que cargó entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, mirándola con nostalgia en los ojos.

-Kaoru, te pasa algo, te veo triste-

¡Kenshin!..........no me pasa nada-

-qué es lo que buscabas-

-solo esta pequeña muñeca-

-¿es tuya?-

- no era de.................-no pudo acabar de decirlo por que su rostro se torno melancólico.

-perdona dije algo indebido-

-no, olvídalo-

Después de eso envolvió la muñeca de nuevo entre las telas rojas, y salió de la bodega con ella en la mano------Kaoru me preocu.........-titiló en decirlo.

-saldré a hacer unas compras, cuida el dojo en lo que regreso- dijo dándole la espalda a Kenshin, y con la cabeza baja mirando la muñeca entre sus manos.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-no no es necesario, regresaré pronto-le dijo alejándose del lugar.

-¡oye fea a dónde vas!-gritó Yahiko mirándola alejarse por la puerta principal del dojo, y quedarse sin recibir repuesta.

-¿y ahora qué le pasara?-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza . Mientras Sanosuke y Kenshin acababan de llegar.

-Oye Ken, qué le esta pasando a jo-chan –le preguntó Sano a Kenshin -le he notado algo rara-.

-Ni yo estoy seguro Sano, no ha querido hablar con nadie del tema-

-será que tendrá un nuevo amor por ahí y no sabrá que hacer contigo, será mejor que te apresures Kenshin por que te la van a quitar jajajajajaja- dijo Yahiko en tono burlón, para luego soltarse a la carcajada suelta, para poco después recibir tremendo sope de Sanosuke que lo hizo ir a dar al suelo.

-¡¡¡¡oye por que me pegas!!!!!!-reprochó

-por hacer comentarios sin gracias chiquillo estúpido-dijo con su carácter serio, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-A QUIEN LE DICES CHIQUILLO- y se armó otra nueva pelea entre los dos, la cual Kenshin prefirió ignorar y dirigir su mirada y pensamiento a la puerta por donde salió Kaoru.

Se hizo tarde y el sol empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte, mientras Kaoru caminaba a orillas de aquel viejo canal, con la mirada perdida. Miró el canal y observó unas pocas luciérnagas revoloteando en las aguas, que le hizo recordar el sueño de la otra noche , y vio de nuevo con el un centello la imagen de la tres niñas.

Kenshin miró al cielo y se percató de lo tarde que era.

-ya es tarde será mejor que la vaya a buscar-

Fue cuando se oyó tocar la puerta, así que su primer reflejo fue salir a abrirla abrigando la esperanza de que fuera la muchacha.

-Kaoru ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo al abrir la puerta, para luego callar.

-Buenas tardes se encuentra en casa la señorita Kamiya-fueron las palabras de la persona parada enfrente suyo; una mujer que vestía una gabardina con gorro que no permitía ver bien su rostro y que le llagaba hasta los talones.

-No ella salió , pero no ceo que tarde, gusta esperarla en el dojo-

-si, es usted muy amable-dijo acercándose a la luz dejando ver su rostro pálido, y una mirada impasible parecida a la de Shinomori.

-pase por favor –dijo Kenshin escoltándola al dojo, mirándola con ojos serios esa mujer no le daba confianza.

Kaoru se dio cuenta lo tarde que era y decidió irse a casa "deben estar preocupados por mi será mejor que me apresure" pensaba, cuando oyó un eco en el aire que pronunció su nombre como si fuera un susurro, Kaoru, se escuchó en un tono de tristeza, se volvió a ver quien la llamaba pero todo estaba solo , así que salió del lugar apresurándose a llegar pronto , atribuyendo los sucedido a su imaginación.

Cuando llegó a casa fue Yahiko quien la recibió.

-¿por qué llegas tan tarde fea? ¿a dónde fuiste?-

- eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Yahiko-

-no será que te estas viendo con un novio- le dijo con expresión picara de los que solo recibió otro golpe por parte de su maestra.

-Deja de alucinar niño, y ponte a hacer algo útil- dijo fastidiada por los comentarios del niño. Cuando Kenshin entró a la habitación.

-Kaoru una mujer vino esta tarde, decidió esperarte en el salón de entrenamiento-

-¿sabes quién es?-

-no, dijo que tu la reconocerías-

-mmmm que extraño, gracias Kenshin- le dijo al pelirrojo para luego salir de la habitación rumbo a donde estaba la desconocida.

Abrió la puerta del salón lentamente dejando colarse la luz que iluminó lentamente la figura que estaba de espaldas, volvió un poco la cara dejándola ver apenas de perfil aun sin distinguir su rostro por la capucha-

-me trae viejos recuerdos este lugar-

Kenshin y Yahiko miraban atrás de una de las columnas curioso por la extraña mujer.

La mujer se puso de pie y se volvió, quitándose la capucha lentamente.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kaoru.- dijo regalándole una discreta sonrisa.

-¡Kaede!- dijo Kaoru entusiasmada , y con lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos, para luego correr a lanzarse en los brazos de la desconocida.

-Haz crecido mucho Kaoru, cuando me fui no eras mas que una pequeña niña- dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a la kendoka, de quien brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos medio cerrados.

-No debería llorar, que forma de recibirte Kaede; pero me siento muy feliz de que volvieras después de tanto tiempo- dijo Kaoru apartándose de de ella, y secando las lagrimas. A lo que la mujer solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Kenshin y Yahiko se retiraron sigilosamente para platicar en el comedor.

-quién será esa mujer, parece que Kaoru la conoce desde hace mucho- dijo el niño.

-si así parece, pero lo mejor será esperar a que Kaoru no lo explique- dijo Kenshin.

-¿explicar que?- dijo Sano que acababa de llegar con Megumi .

-una mujer llegó esta tarde en busca de Kaoru, y al parecer ambas ya se conocían-dijo Yahiko.

-¿una mujer?- dijeron Sano y Megumi al unísono.

Se sentaron a hablar del tema, cuchicheando cuando entro Kaoru con la nombrada desconocida, todos solo se le quedaron viendo a Kaoru , y la mujer como esperando recibir la tan ansiada respuesta.

-amigos les quiero presentar a Kaede ella es mi único pariente vivo y se quedara aquí una temporada- dijo la chica después de ver la cara de curiosidad de todos.

-es un placer conocerlos –dijo Kaede.

Después de hacer las presentaciones formales, y por sugerencia de Sanosuke, fueron a cenar al Akabeco con excepción de Megumi que tenia que cerrar la clínica, a festejar a la nueva invitada.

-y dígame señorita Kaede de dónde viene usted- le preguntó educadamente Kenshin a la mujer.

-soy de un pueblo muy retirado y pequeño al sur –dijo tratando de no informar demasiado al pelirrojo, lo que el noto de inmediato.

-que haces en un lugar así tu residías cerca de Tokio antes- le dijo Kaoru sorprendida a la respuesta de su prima.

-tu sabes que jamás me lleve bien con mi madre así que hace unos años me marche e instale un dojo pequeño en aquel pueblo, y aunque tengo pocos estudiantes puedo decir que me va bien–.

-¿usted también es kendoka señorita Kaede?- preguntó el niño.

-si así es mi tío me enseñó cuando era niña junto con Kaoru , cuando viví aquí- le contestó ella.

-Kaede vivió con nosotros antes que mi padre falleciera , durante una larga temporada en la cual estudió conmigo- dijo Kaoru aclarando .

Así trascurrió la noche entre una platica amena y relajada junto a los pleitos de Sano y Yahiko por la comida. Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde decidieron regresar a casa.

-esta será tu habitación Kaede espero que descases- dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta del cuarto .

-Kaoru ¿te sientes feliz con todos ellos?-

-¿qué?-

-cuando regrese creí que estarías sola, después de todo ya no hay nadie de tu familia que viva-

-jamás estuve sola, siempre tuve a las niñas y al doctor, los muchachos son un regalos mas-

-me alegro que no estés sola mi quería Kaoru-

-Kaede.....-

-hace tres años que Hibari desapareció de mi vida, Kaoru , jamás supe qué pasó con ella, lo último que supe es que estuvo aquí-

-es por eso que viniste ¿cierto?-

-dime la verdad, que le pasó a mi hermana, por favor Kaoru, no solo éramos tu y yo también estaba ella –

- lo lamento Kaede le prometí que no te lo diría–.

-ya veo entonces si ha muerto–.

-lo lamento yo no pude hacer nada- dijo Kaoru que para ese momento tenia la cabeza baja y apenas y podía sostener el llanto.

-por favor te lo suplico prima, he buscado la verdad de que le paso a mi hermana durante tres años-le dijo Kaede ya un poco exaltada, tomando a Kaoru por los hombros, quien no se atrevía a verla a los ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-te pareces tanto a ella, a acepción del cabello son casi iguales, ella tendría tu misma edad ahora– dijo Kaede suavizando la presión con la que la había tomado para después abrazar tiernamente a la muchacha que resguardó su rostro en el hombro de la mujer.

-lamento no poder ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas-

-no solo vine a Tokio para eso, también vine a recuperar lo que perdí el día en que me fui- dijo ella abrazando un poco mas fuerte a la niña.

-¿qué?¿que es lo que perdiste?-le pregunto Kaoru separándose un poco para verla al rostro.

-uno de mis mas grandes tesoros y lo único que me queda en la vida-dijo tiernamente viendo a la niña profundamente a los ojos.

-que descanses Kaoru, me gustaría que mañana me llevaras donde descansa el cuerpo de Hibari- le dijo soltándola y entrando al cuarto.

-que descanses- le dijo para luego caminar lentamente por el pasillo, aun con la mirada triste.

Después camino directo a su habitación donde, tras un largo suspiro tomó entre sus manos la vieja muñeca que había hallado en la bodega y la miró por leves segundos.

-perdóname Hibari pero no podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo- dicho esto se dejo llevar por el sueño .

Las imágenes se formaron una vez mas en su mente, dos personas tiradas en el suelo , bajo la incesante lluvia una es Kaoru que sostiene a una chica entre sus brazos.

-perdóname Kaoru- dice la otra chica, en breve para dejar soltar su cuerpo, y por último ver caer su mano al suelo.

-¡¡HIBARI!! ¡¡ HIBARI!! POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES- los gritos de Kaoru se dejaron oír entre la oscuridad de la fría noche, que lloraba la tristeza y la muerte.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente , para levantarse y vestirse, salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la cocina, oyó ruidos por lo que pensó que seria Kenshin preparando el desayuno, pero en cambio encontró a su prima haciendo la labor del pelirrojo.

-pero qué haces Kaede deja eso eres mi invitada-

-no te preocupes prima es lo menos que puedo hacer en mi estancia aquí........ Kaoru respecto a lo de mi...-

-señorita Kaede se me ha adelantado, no debió tomarse la molestia, esa es mi labor- se oyó la voz de Kenshin que acababa de llegar.

-no se preocupe joven Himura no es ninguna molestia, por qué no pasan a la mesa ya esta listo-

Ante la insistencia ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, cuando llegaron ya estaban todos presentes incluidos Sano y Megumi.

-pero a qué hora llegaron ustedes dos- preguntó Kaoru.

-llegamos ya hace mucho tiempo, lo que pasa niña floja es que te levantaste muy tarde- dijo Megumi en su característico tono.

-hoy te levantaste tarde jo chan – dijo Sano.-

-y tu siempre me regañas por dormir mucho fea, deberías darme el ejemplo antes- dijo Yahiko.

-cierra la boca Yahiko, además no es demasiado temprano para que estés aquí Megumi, no deberías estar en el consultorio ayudando al doctor-.

Ante las indirectas las dos mujeres solo se miraron, y si se pudiera matar con la mirada ambas hubieran caído al suelo ya. Tal escena se vio interrumpida cuando Kaede entró a la habitación con el desayuno, a lo cual se calmaron y procedieron a desayunar en relativa paz.

-esto esta delicioso, es una gran cocinera, su prima no se parece nada a usted- dijo Sano.

-deberías aprender de tu familia fea-

-par de flojos, deberían agradecer mi hospitalidad en vez de criticarme, después de todo ustedes no colaboran mucho- dijo la chica molesta por las críticas.

-no es culpa de Kaoru ella jamás tuvo nadie quien la enseñara a cocinar-agregó Kaede a la discusión, en defensa de su prima. A lo que los chicos no tuvieron otra que callarse.

-Kaoru a mejorado mucho, es solo cuestión de tiempo- dijo Ken para colaborar y en cierta forma calmar a la chica. Claro que todos lo miraron incrédulos ante la mentira, piadosa del pelirrojo.

Megumi aprovechando, el momento, emprendió una vez mas su táctica de acercarse a Kenshin para desquitarse de la vez pasada.

-Ken me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar una paseo mas tarde- acercándose a el y tomándolo del brazo, para mirar discretamente a Kaoru quien estaba a punto de explotar ,cosa que solo Kaede notó ya que Sano y Yahiko estaban mas interesados peleando por la ultima pieza de pescado; así que cuando Kaoru estaba a punto de decir algo, Kaede la tomó de la mano.

-prima me gustaría que terminando el desayuno fuéramos a donde quedamos anoche.-con ese comentario tranquilizó a Kaoru, quien entró de nuevo en su tristeza.

-si me disculpas me preparare para partir, Yahiko ponte a entrenar en lo que regreso la rutina de ayer, con su permiso me retiro.- después de dicho eso se levantó y salió de ahí, con todos mirándola extrañados por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

-joven Sagara dígame ¿usted practica alguna clase de disciplina?- procedió Kaede a preguntarle a Sano y acercándose un poco a él, para desquitarse de su prima.

-si así es soy luchador, ¿pero por qué lo pregunta?-

-solo lo supuse esta usted en muy buen estado, tiene un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado-

-usted lo cree, bueno nunca me habían puesto a pensar en eso- dijo Sano sonrojado.

-es usted un joven atractivo, y agradable no vaya a cambiar eso-

-no lo haré se lo prometo, pero no me llame de usted solo dígame Sano-

-claro Sano bueno si me disculpan me retiro- y se levantó dando una discreta mirada a Megumi, que tenia una cara que mostraba su disgusto aunque no lo demostraba mucho, salió de la habitación con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-no tenias que defenderme ; ya estoy acostumbrada a sus comentarios –

-no podía permitirlo, es injusto que te juzguen Kaoru, después de todo, tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeña , por eso nunca nadie te enseñó, eres una chica dedicada que decidió aprender por si sola –

-Kaede no soy tan fuerte como parezco- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?-

Kaoru se detuvo en seco para decir:

-no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar la muerte de Hibari-

Kaede la tomó del brazo y dijo:

-vamos prosigamos –

Una vez en el cementerio, ambas se encontraban paradas frente a la tumba cuyo nombre de la persona resaltaba tallado en la piedra.

-por favor Kaoru dime que paso con ella; sino jamás podrá descansar mi conciencia y la tuya menos-

la chica calló unas momentos para suspirar levemente y agachando su cabeza empezó:

-ella llegó una mañana al dojo.........

flash back

Se oyó tocar la puerta y una Kaoru de 15 años acudió a abrirla; al hacerlo una chica parada frente a ella se dejo desplomar en sus brazos.

-¿Hibari? ¿qué te pasa? ¡Hibari!.

La imagen se distorsiona y cambia, a una de las habitaciones donde Kaoru yacía al lado de su prima cuidándola en su lecho.

-Dime que te pasó, por que has llegado en este estado, no esperaba algo así-

-discúlpame se que te he dado un gran susto pero no podía mantener mas en pie, no te preocupes mas estaré bien pronto- tras decir eso calló dormida.

El doctor Gensai entró a la habitación y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru:

-ella solo tiene algo de fiebre estará bien-

La imagen se distorsionó de nuevo, ahora se las veía platicando en el portal de la casa.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, llegaste de una forma inesperada-

-si lamento no haberte avisado prima-

-no importa me alegra mucho que estés aquí-

cambiaste mucho Kaoru-

- lo mismo digo-

- me alegro de que estés mejor-

-si solo necesitaba un descanso-

Kaoru se tornó seria.

-Hibari dime¿ por qué has llegado en ese estado, y dónde esta Kaede?-

-de Kaede no se nada desde hace unos meses, salí de casa hace tiempo y no he vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces –

-¿por que?-

-me enamore de un chico mayor y decidí huir con el, en realidad lo seguí contra su voluntad, ahora de quien huyo es de el –

-¿acaso se atrevió a hacerte algún daño?-

-no la razón por la que huyo es por que él jamás sintió nada por mi y yo lo quise obligar a quererme, pero me di cuanta de la realidad el no me ama, no podía estar mas a su lado así que yo....yo....-enseguida rompió en un llanto desesperado.

-Hibari no te preocupes eso ya paso no debes sufrir mas por él , ahora todo esta bien- le dijo Kaoru acariciando la cabeza de su prima que lloraba en sus piernas.

-Kaede me lo advirtió y no la quise oír-

-Hibari...-

Una ultima imagen se formó, era la misma de sus sueños, Kaoru yacía arrodillada sosteniendo el cuerpo inmóvil de su prima en el suelo-

-¿Por que Hibari?- le preguntó mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

-ya no podía cargar mas este dolor Kaoru, por eso prefiero acabar con mi sufrimiento- le dijo aun sosteniendo el puñal sobre su pecho.

-no por favor Hibari no puedes irte que le diré a Kaede-

-no le digas nada nunca le digas que paso conmigo por favor-

-¡no Hibari tu no vas morir, vas a estar bien!-

-no te preocupes Kaoru no me moriré – diciendo esto de su manga saco la pequeña muñeca- no mientras los que me amaron me recuerden siempre –

-¡NO DIGAS ESO HIBARI TU NO PUEDES........!-

-perdóname Kaoru-

-¡¡ HIBARI,!! HIBARI!!!!—

fin del flash back

-le prometí el día en que la enterramos que no te lo diría , pero rompí la promesa, lo lamento-

-ya veo- dijo Kaede mirando la tumba de su hermana con seriedad.

-lamento no haber podido evitar que ella se.......-

-nadie podía evitarlo, Hibari decidió que eso era lo mejor –

-pero...-

Kaoru quiero proponerte algo , pero debes pensar bien que es lo que en verdad quieres y elegir la que creas correcta-

-¿que es?-

-quiero que regreses conmigo, quiero que vengas a vivir a mi lado-

-¿qué? Yo no puedo, yo......-

-no te apresures a responder Kaoru –

-me pides que deje lo único que me dejaron mis padres-

-Kaoru ese viejo dojo no tiene futuro, no tienes mas que un solo alumno que tu mantienes y si eso es lo que te preocupa lo traeremos con nosotras-

-no puedo dejar mi dojo , y a mis amigos-

-Kaoru se que los aprecias, pero entiende nada es eterno y ellos se marcharan un día y te quedaras sola de nuevo, no quiero que pase eso-

-te equivocas ellas nunca me dejaran sola-

-¿estas segura que nunca se irán Kaoru?-

El comentario de Kaede le hizo recordar la partida de Kenshin a Kyoto, agachó la cabeza recordando aquel triste momento.

-No me he equivocado ¿verdad? Por favor Kaoru piénsalo, el amor no es para siempre, y te diste cuenta en carne y hueso de lo que puede hacer-

Kaede se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, dejando a una Kaoru confundida con sus palabras ¡ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimiento hacia Kenshin!, pero con el gran dilema de que debía hacer al respecto, por un lado tenia mucha razón, pero por el otro no quería dejar a Kenshin y a sus amigos.

La tarde se dejó caer sobre la ciudad , mientras ambas mujeres se encaminaban al dojo en un incomodo silencio que no podían evitar puesto que ya todo había sido dicho.

Al llegar a su destino, Kaede se paró en seco y con una sonrisa picara le dijo a su prima:

-oiga sensei, concédame el honor de tener un duelo con usted .-

-¿quieres un combate conmigo?-

-si, prima veamos en que tan buena forma estas-

-muy bien, pero te advierto que no es nada fácil vencerme Kaede- dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa igual.

-ya veremos-

-¿por cierto donde están todos?-

-no lo se, debieron ir a comer al Akabeko, al darse cuenta de que no llegábamos-

En la calle los chicos caminaban rumbo al dojo después de que Sano dejó sin comida al Akabeco.

-la fea, no merece que le llevemos la comida, debería llegar a tiempo- dijo el niño.

-estoy de acuerdo, mejor nos comemos su ración antes de que se enfrié- dijo Sano con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡si! Es buena idea, de que se desperdicie a que nos haga daño, pues que nos haga daño-

En el acto ambos se lanzaron por la bolsa de comida, que por muy obvia razón llevaba Kenshin , quien los esquivó con gran agilidad, haciendo que ambos fueran a dar al suelo.

-Kaoru no suele llegar tan tarde, seguro tuvieron algo importante que hacer- dijo el pelirrojo justificando a la muchacha -además ustedes dos deberían pedirle una disculpa por sus comentarios de la mañana-

-¿tu crees? Si no es mas que la mas pura y sana verdad- dijo Sano levantando de los cabellos a Yahiko que había quedado muy mareado, tras del azoton.

-¡háganlo!- dijo Kenshin firme en su petición.

-esta bien nos disculparemos-

-¡¡oye cabeza de gallo!!¡ bajame de una buena vez¡- dijo el chico enfadado, después de lo cual el luchador solo sonrió y lo dejó estamparse una vez mas en el suelo.

-como quieras chiquillo-

-¡¡¡no me digas chiquillo cabeza de gallo, ya telo dije!!!!-

Legaron al dojo Kamiya; y Sano y Yahiko seguían discutiendo aunque en realidad Sano, solo estaba provocando al niño que caía como blanca palomita, atrás de ellos Kenshin solo los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Al entrar se percataron de los sonidos que venían del interior, había mucho ajetreo, era el sonido del calor de la pelea que había adentro; los tres corrieron preocupados , pensando que las chicas eran atacadas.

Cuando llegaron los tres quedaron boquiabiertos las dos kendokas peleaban acaloradamente, tras unos choques de sus boken , se quedaron inmovilizadas una contra la otra, para luego retroceder y aventarse de nuevo una contra la otra.

-estas fuera de forma Kaede-

-la tuya no es la mejor del mundo prima-

Ambas se desprendieron y Kaede lanzó una estocada larga que Kaoru esquivo ,agachándose para proceder a dar un golpe bajo desde esa posición ,dando directamente en el estomago a Kaede que cayo de espalda , y su boken salió rodando por el suelo.

-¿pero qué te paso? solías ser mas fuerte-

-fue solo suerte-

-¡qué! Pero si solo estaba calentando-

¿por casi media hora?-dijo Kaede arqueando la ceja con una expresión burlona.

Ambas estallaron en risas, y después Kaoru ofreció su mano a Kaede para ayudarla a levantarse.

-esto aun no se acaba Kaoru, quiero la revancha-

-claro cuando quieras-

Fue cuando Kaede se dio cuenta de los tres curiosos que miraban afuera, al ver la expresión de su prima Kaoru se dio la vuelta.

-¿ya llegaron?-

-no fea seguimos afuera- dijo el niño.

-¡Yahiko!-

-no pensaba que sabia pelear tan bien señorita Kaede- agregó el pelirrojo.

-yo no lo considero así, como ve joven Himura estoy fuera de forma-

-¿por qué peleaban Jo-chan?-pregunto Sano.

-solo estábamos practicando, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos-

-si, pasó mucho tiempo de la última vez- dijo Kaede.

-Nos preocupamos por ustedes, pensamos que las atacaban-

-todo esta bien, ¿pero en dónde estaban ustedes?-

-fuimos al Akabeko a cenar-dijo Ken acercándose a Kaoru- les trajimos algo de cenar-

-gracias- digieron las chicas.

Al acabar la cena Kaoru acompañaba una vez mas a su prima, a su habitación.

-buenas noches Kaede que descanses-

-gracia, tu también-

-después abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla se volvió y dijo.

-piensa en lo que te dije Kaoru-después cerró la puerta.

Kaoru solo se queda mirando la puerta, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volvió y viendo que era el pelirrojo el que se encontraba atrás de ella.

-Kaoru-

-dime Kenshin-

El chico bajó su mano y tomó la mano de ella.

-¿Kaoru podríamos platicar un segundo?-

Ella solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, después se dirigieron al portón y se sentaron a platicar.

-dime Kaoru ¿a dónde fueron hoy al medio día?-

-fuimos al panteón a visitar a alguien-

-es a esa chica Hibari ¿no? ¿ella era la hermana de Kaede?-

-si pero como......-

-lo lamento, las oí la noche pasada cuando platicaban en el pasillo-

-esta bien-

-ella era también tu prima ¿ cierto?-

-si , ella era la hermana de Kaede, murió hace dos años-

-ya veo-

-Kaoru ¿desde ese entonces estabas sola?-

-si......- el tono de la muchacha se tornaba cada vez mas triste .

-Kaoru yo ...... –

-no te preocupes, aun es difícil hablar de ella, pero lo superé hace mucho tiempo- después de eso se soltó de Kenshin y se fue por el pasillo, dejando al pelirrojo preocupado.

-dime que pasa Kaoru- dijo para si Kenshin mirándola alejarse.

Al amanecer Ken iba caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, cuando oyó la platica que había adentro de la habitación de Kaede.

-¿ya tomaste una decisión?-

-no ... aun..-

-Kaoru yo se que es difícil elegir entre las personas que amas y yo, pero date cuenta que tarde o temprano todo va a cambiar, no te ilusiones con un sentimiento tan frágil como el amor-

-Kaede me pides dejarlo todo y yo...yo.....-

-ese sentimiento es una arma de doble filo, por una lado es mucha felicidad, y por el otro trae puro dolor .... ---Kaoru eres testigo de lo que puede hacer, y de lo que le hizo a Hibari , en verdad deseo que estés conmigo –

-el dojo lo es todo para mi, y mis amigos son mi vida-

-tu eres todo para mi, todo lo que me queda, mi último familiar-.

-Kaede...-

-yo tampoco deseo estar sola –

Kaede tu.....-

-Piensa en todo lo que te dije, y decide si te quedas o vienes conmigo-

Kaede salió de la habitación, fingiendo no percatarse de la presencia de Kenshin que se había ocultado, solo cerro los ojos y siguió caminando.

Kaoru, se quedó en la habitación aun sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada, perdida de nuevo en el mundo de la confusión una vez mas, se puso de pie y se topo con Kenshin en la entrada.

-¡Kenshin! No te vi me asustaste-

-no era mi intención-

- pero por que pones esa cara tan seria, sucede algo-

-Kaoru, confía en mi dime que pasa-

-oíste lo que hablábamos ...¿verdad?-

-que piensas hacer-

-eso todavía no lo se-

-no puedes..-

-¿qué?-

-no puedes dejarme... dejarnos.-

-aun no decido nada, pero ella tiene razón ustedes no estar siempre conmigo , se que tu te iras algún día-

-no quiero que te marches – dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-lo mismo sentí yo cuando te fuiste a Kyoto, y lo que sintiera no te importó-

-eso es algo diferente ... Kaoru .-

-no Kenshin, es lo mismo –le dijo empujándole las manos para que la soltara, y dándose la vuelta- a mi también me necesita alguien- y se marchó.

Kenshin quería responder su último comentario, el sabia exactamente que decirle , pero no pudo , solo pudo observarla mientras se marchaba, una vez mas.

Se retiró vencido ante el comentario de la chica y caminó por los pasillos meditando ¿por qué no le había respondido? ¿por qué? Al final del pasillo alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la figura fantasmal de Kaede, parada entre las sombras y su cuerpo esbelto siendo enmarcado por la luz del sol; solo pudo mirarla con seriedad,...solos ahí contemplándose, resguardados entre las sombras; con sus dos almas torturadas, pero por fin tras unos minutos de silencio ella habló.

-estoy segura que ella no quiso decirle esas palabras-

-dime.....¿por que?.-

-¿disculpa?-

-¿solo viniste para llevártela?-

-..............si........... esa es la segunda razón por la que vine-

-no lo voy a permitir-

- me temo que esa decisión no depende de ti, si no de ella-

-solo........ dime la razón-

-la razón la sabrás a su tiempo, ....además, yo no te debo ninguna explicación-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-ella tomará la decisión correcta samurai tú solo debes esperar-

Después de esas ultimas palabras, Kaede avanzó en dirección a su habitación pasando al lado de Ken con indiferencia y sin que ambos jamás borraran ese semblante de gran seriedad de sus rostros.

Tras el breve encuentro con el pelirrojo en el pasillo Kaede decidió dormir; y en su sueño la anhelada figura por ella, se hacia presente una vez mas, y entre tinieblas del mundo ficticio de la mente humana su hermana yacía una vez mas parada ahí esperándole.

-hermana....- como siempre era lo único que pronuncio Kaede a su hermana, sierpe esas misma palabra, le faltaba valor para seguir hablándole.

-Kaede ¿por qué aun te atormentas?- fue e frígido cuestionamiento que salio de los labios del Hibari.

-¿ y tu por que un no descansas en paz?- también cuestiono Kaede.

-tu sufrimiento no me lo permite-

-eras lo único que tenia hermana y me negaste ese derecho por alguien mas-

-¿por eso también le niegas la felicidad a Kaoru?

-no le he negado nada-

-la haces decidir entre tu y él-

- le hará lo mismo que te hizo a ti, lo hago por su bien-

-debes olvidarlo-

-¿¡ como me pides eso!?-

- no dejes que Kaou también se hunda en esta abismo de sufrimiento con nosotras, déjala encontrar por ella misma su felicidad-

-es lo único que tengo ahora, ella depende de mi para lograrlo, él no merece esa satisfacción-

ella ya es una mujer, tiene el derecho de elegir, ¿quién te dio a ti el poder para elegir su vida por ella ? y sobre todo hermana ¿que te hace pensar que tu si lo mereces?- fueron la ultimas y siempre carentes de sentimientos las palabras de su hermana.

Kaede ya no pudo responder a eso y cedió a la discusión.

-por favor hermana deja que sea feliz, no la arrastres con nosotras déjanos descansar- fueron las ultimas palabras de Hibari, tras ella Kaede despertó agitada y sudando frió ante el sueño.

De noche en la habitación de Kaoru yacía recostada en su futon de lado, aparentando dormir, pero en realidad ella aun miraba hacia la puerta aunque en realidad ni siquiera estaba aquí.

Su mente viajó hacia sus recuerdos una vez mas donde se admiraba la imagen de las tres niñas debajo en la puerta del dojo siendo bañadas con la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

-no quiero que se marchen- dijo a punto de llorar una pequeña Kaoru de nueve años.

-yo tampoco quiero dejarte, Kaoru- una Hibari de la misma edad frente a ella.

-Kaoru.....te prometo que regresaremos a tu lado y no te dejaremos sola nunca mas- dijo la que en ese entonces seria una Kaede de catorce años, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de su prima.

-¡Kaede, Hibari es hora de marcharnos!- le exclamó una figura femenina con la luz del día iluminando tanto su rostro que no se la podía ver con claridad. Las niñas abrazaron por ultima vez a su prima y salieron corriendo al encentro de su madre.

-¡NO LO OLVIDEN ME LO PROMETIERON!- les grito por último Kaoru de la cual rodaron unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Entonces su mente regresó a la realidad la sombra de Kaede se dejó ver detrás de la puerta, Kaoru contempló la figura tras de esta sabiendo que se trataba de su prima.

-Kaoru no tiene sentido continuar así, mañana, al atardecer decidiremos el destino de ambas en el templo como solíamos hacerlo siempre- dijo con su voz calmada para después retirarse.

-en....el ...templo- dijo Kaoru para después cerrar sus ojos y por fin descansar.

Al amanecer todos emprendieron sus tareas, Kaede había desaparecido desde muy temprano en la mañana y Kenshin y Kaoru no habían cruzado una sola palabra, ella había tratado de evitarlo todo el día; así por fin llegó el atardecer y Kaoru se arregló para su encuentro con su prima, tomó su boken y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿piensas enfrentarte a ella?-dijo la voz del pelirrojo que la sorprendió desde atrás.

-si-

-¿qué pasara si ella gana?-

-supongo...que... tendré que marcharme con ella-

-entonces por favor no vayas a perder-

-en caso que no fuera así entonces, espero que me perdones Kenshin-

-Kaoru......quisiera ser yo quien peleara, solo por ti ...para evitar que te vayas-

-te agradezco que siempre te hayas preocupado pero esta vez la batalla es mía son todos ustedes los que están en juego-

-tu también lo estas-

-si yo también-

-Kaoru ...cuando me fui a Kyoto ....yo-

nos veremos Kenshin, por favor cuida el dojo hasta que vuelva-le dijo Kaoru siempre dándole la espalda, no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para verlo a los ojos una vez mas antes de partir.

Caminó por las calles mas confundida que de costumbre, no quería pelear con su prima, no deseaba elegir entre las personas que amaba, y sentía miedo de saber cual tendría que ser su destino cuando la pelea terminara. Al llegar a lugar citado, un viejo templo abandonado; Kaoru caminó en dirección al patio trasero del mismo; encontró a Kaede parada de espaldas, admirando el atardecer con su rostro siendo iluminado por la luz del sol, y sus ojos encendidos por los rayos anaranjados de atardecer.

-ya estoy aquí, Kaede-

Kaede se volvió lentamente, con su expresión seria y caminó hacia Kaoru quedando ambas frente a frente.

-entonces empecemos-

Amabas tomaron sus boken y se pusieron en sus posiciones de combate, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Mientras Kenshin corría por las calles, tratando de llegar a tiempo, sentía que su deber era protegerla y que debía de estar a su lado por si hubiese la posibilidad de que no ganase después de todo ambas conocían la misma disciplina y Kaede no era nada débil, si algo salía mal no permitiría que se fuera.

Cuando llego las muchachas aun seguían inmóviles, el subió el último escalón y ambas kendokas se dejaron ir una contra la otra a gran velocidad.

Kenshin sabia muy bien que su presencia ahí disgustaría a Kaoru, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento lo que mas quería era estar a su lado.

Kaede golpeaba con fuerza el boken de Kaoru, hacía movimientos rápidos que Kaoru esquivaba con dificultad, Kaoru no era débil y sabía responder sus golpes, después de todo era del mismo estilo.

Las imágenes pasaban por las mente de las jóvenes combatientes, Kaede miraba a Kaoru y recordaba las imágenes de su infancia empezaron a pasar rápidamente por los ojos de ella con su pequeña hermana en brazos cuando ésta era bebé, cuando ambas jugaban en el campo, cuando solamente eran ellas tres en el dojo Kamiya, el día en que se despidieron, la última vez que vio a su hermana viva alejándose por el camino.

-¡No te volveré a perder! ..........., ¡no dejaré que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado Hibari!- Kaede ya no combatía con Kaoru, la persona con la que combatía era la imagen de su hermana.

Kaoru abrió grande los ojos, ¿por qué la había llamado Hibari? y al igual que Kaede ella empezó a ver las imágenes de sus pasado.

Los recuerdos de su niñez junto a sus amadas primas, los últimos días de su padre; después las imágenes de sus amigos pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos, y por último la imagen de Kenshin se quedó fija en su mente.

No entendían lo que pasaba pero ambas seguían en pie combatiendo. Fue cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de que no quería perder lo que más amaba en el mundo, su dojo, a sus amigos y a Kenshin; aunque significara perder a su último familiar.

-¡Kaede yo no soy tu hermana, entiéndelo, Hibari está muerta!-Dejó decir fuertemente; Kaede salió de su trance y vio frente a ella de nuevo la imagen de Kaoru, y comprendió sus palabras, su hermana había muerto y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Kaoru dio un fuerte golpe con el boken obligando a Kaede a retroceder.

-¡Acéptalo como yo lo hice, Hibari se fue de este mundo déjala descansar en paz!- dijo Kaoru respirando agitada y muy cansada, no duraría mucho más.

-lo sé.............. se muy bien que se fue, y sé muy bien que tú no eres ella y no puedes llenar el hueco que me dejó........... pero no quería.............aceptarlo...........¡pero ahora veo todo claro.-

-Kaede......-

-Este será el último golpe y decidirá el destino de ambas y de Hibari- retrocedieron una vez mas, tomaron sus posiciones y se lanzaron una última vez una contra la otra fuertemente.

Se dejo oír un fuerte golpe que resonó en el aire dando un grito de dolor de los dos corazones destruidos y dejando ver por último la imagen de Hibari frente al mismo arrollo sonriéndoles, Kenshin solo pudo mirar reflejando en sus ojos gran preocupación.

Ambas kendokas pasaron una junto a la otra lentamente, cuando Kaede dejo decir en el oído de Kaoru con voz tenue.

-Por favor perdóname-

Kaoru solo vio la imagen de Ken enfrente suyo observando cuando su imagen se nubló y se hizo borrosa.

-Kenshin perdóname-. dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer, Kaede abrió en grande los ojos al oír tales palabras. Kaede atrapó el cuerpo de Kaoru antes de que se golpear en el suelo, y la sostuvo en el suelo abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Kaoru!- dijo Ken, no podía creerlo Kaoru había perdido el encuentro.

-creo que .... el destino ...quiere que me quede a tu lado..........pero yo....yo no puedo.......-

-lo se Kaoru- le dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

-a...que ...te .....refieres..-

-nunca te dijo Hibari por que se fue de casa ¿ verdad?-

-no-

-al principio el hombre de que se enamoró le correspondía, pero yo me negué a aceptarlo, y le prohibí a Hibari que lo viera de nuevo, por eso el optó por alejarse y desposó a otra mujer, para que Hibari y yo ya no tuviéramos problemas –

-Ka... ede-

-si ahí algún culpable de la muerte de mi hermana, entonces soy yo....... soy la única culpable de la infelicidad de mi hermana- de los ojos que nunca habían llorado por la muerte de Hibari, brotaron dos lagrimas.

-Kaede..... ¿por que?-

-no lo se bien creo que por los celos y el miedo de pensar que ese hombre la podría alejar de mi, lo que mas adoraba en mi vida, y yo fui la causante de su perdida es irónico-

-a.. que quieres llegar.... Kaede-

-cuando mencionaste el nombre de Himura me di cuanta de que te he intentado hacer lo mismo que le hice a Hibari, me he dado cuenta de cual es la decisión correcta-

pero ... yo. prometí......agh-

no pudo terminar pues el cansancio y el dolor la hicieron sucumbir, dejando soltar su cuerpo, y su mano que había estado fuertemente sujeta a la de su prima callo al suelo, haciendo recordar a Kaede la muerte de su hermana.

Kenshin al verla, se acerco rápidamente a Kaoru y se posó frente a ellas.

-¿esta herida?-

-no solo es cansancio, se pondrá bien con algo de reposo-

Kenshin posó su mano en la frente de Kaoru , mirándola con ternura.

-sé que Kaoru es todo lo que te queda, pero no puedo permitir que te la lleves-

-por favor, Kenshin cuídala mucho- le dijo, depositando a Kaoru en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-¿señorita Kaede?-

-no deseo destruir su vida también, prefiero verla feliz junto a ti, que ver su desdicha a mi lado-

-Kaede-

-hazla muy feliz-

-lo haré-

Kaede le dio una sincera sonrisa al pelirrojo, se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para alejarse con el crepúsculo desapareciendo en horizonte igual que ella. Kenshin tomó entre sus brazo a Kaoru, y se levantó para igualmente irse a casa.

Al regresar al dojo los recibió Yahiko.

-Ken la prima de Kaoru llegó hace rato y tomó sus cosas y se fue pero..........¿que le paso a Kaoru?-

-no te preocupes Yahiko, solo necesita descansar-

-¿dime que le paso?-

-no es nada Yahiko se pondrá bien-

-¡deja de evadirme las preguntas!-

Los reclamos del niño llegaron a oídos sordos, pues el pelirrojo siguió su camino con la muchacha en brazos atento a ser lo mas cuidadoso posible. Recorrió la puerta y entró en penumbras a la habitación, depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de Kaoru en el futon y por esta vez decidió quedarse a su lado para cuidar de ella.

-Kaede....- dijo Kaoru mas como un lamento en su inconciencia.

Ken tomó con suavidad la mano de ella, apretándola en las de él. Al sentir el contacto la muchacha despertó.

-¿Ken?-

-si Kaoru tranquila debes descansar-

-¿dónde esta Kaede?-

mas no hubo respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¿qué pasa por que no me respondes?-

-se ha marchado-

-¿qué?-

-Yahiko la vio partir antes de que regresáramos-

-¡no!-

Trató de levantarse y correr al lado de su prima pero, unos brazos la detuvieron.

-¡Ken...shin!-

-deja que se marche, ........y......quédate a mi lado- le dijo estrechándola aun mas contra su cuerpo.

-Kenshin solo permíteme despedirme de ella una última vez- dijo Kaoru respondiendo su abrazo y de sus ojos cayeron dos pequeñas lagrimas.

En la estación Kaede se encontraba parada esperando el tren que la llevaría a casa, la seriedad en su cara solo dejaba ver la decepción, la tristeza y la pena de supervida.

-nunca mas....fue lo correcto Kaede- se dijo a si misma con la cabeza baja.

-¡KAEDE!-

Un grito partió el aire para que Kaede lo escuchase. Volvió lentamente la cabeza reconociendo la voz que la llamaba.

-Kaoru..-

La muchacha se arrojo en los brazos de su prima.

-¿por qué has venido Kaoru? tu debes....-

-Kaede ....gracias –

-pero....-

-solo deseo entregarte esto-

De la manga de su kimono sacó algo envuelto en una fina tela roja y se lo entregó; Kaede lo tomó entre sus manos y lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, al ver lo que albergaban las finas telas sus ojos crecieron y se llenaron de lagrimas.

-pero si es......-

- me la entrego poco antes de morir, se que hubiese deseado que tú te quedaras con ella-

-era la favorita de mi hermana- dijo tomando con fuerza la vieja muñeca entre sus manos cerró los ojos y la estrecho en su pecho, con mucho cariño.

-quiero que al menos una parte de Hibari este contigo-

El tren llego dejando tras de si un fuerte ventarrón que sacudió los cabellos y ropas de las personas.

-"¡pasajeros aborden el tren!"- se oyeron los gritos del hombre que recogía los boletos.

-muchas gracias Kaoru-

-Kaede quiero pensar que este no es el último adiós-

-Kaoru .........yo-

-dime que regresaras –

-no puedo prometerte nada Kaoru-

-"¡segunda llamada favor de abordar el trena ahora!"-

-debo irme Kaoru-

-lo se –

Kaede abrazo por ultimo a su prima y detrás de su hombro a lo lejos pudo divisar a un Kenshin que le esperaba, un sonrisa fue su despedida de ambos.

-adiós Kaoru-

-adiós-

Kaede se dio la vuelta y subió al tren mientras Kaoru solo la observaba marcharse., Kenshin se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, y ella puso su mano sobre la de el, dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, después de todo la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y había sido un día largo.

Kaede los admiraba marcharse por la ventanilla, por la calle tomados del brazo, y su mente viajó a la tumba de su hermana, y se vio a si misma parada enfrente de ella una vez mas dándole la cara a Hibari que parecía esperarla con una notable y calida sonrisa en el rostro.

-hiciste lo correcto – fueron las improvisadas palabras de Hibari.

-lo se.....pero ha sido el sacrificio mas grande que he hecho-

-no estas sola Kaede-

-quiero creerte-

-él la hará feliz-

-en el fondo lo se, deseo creerlo con todo mi corazón-

– te juro que tu y yo estaremos juntas por la eternidad Kaede como ellos-

-si-

Kaede regreso al tren que partía de Tokio, ella trató de divisarles por ultima vez pero ya no los encontró, solo sonrió para si misma sabiendo que la tres habían encontrado lo que querían.

-"mi corazón me dice que esta no es la ultima vez que nos vemos, pero hasta entonces adiós Kaoru"

FIN.


End file.
